Jack of Spades
Connor O'Jared, almost exclusively referred to by his title, Jack of Spades -- so much so that people usually forget his real name and call him Jack -- is a fictional character from Wonderland, although he normally isn't there except on business. History The Jack of Spades is a member of the Royal House of Spades, in Wonderland, which generally has major issues with the House of Hearts, in particular the Queen of Hearts. Jack's younger half-sister is the Princess of Spades, and is the true heir to the throne of Wonderland. However, due to the fact that she's only six years old, Jack is her Regent. When not doing whatever on other worlds, the Jack of Spades returns to Wonderland, always ready to affect politics as fit his half-sister's best interests, and preparing to assassinate the Queen of Hearts, if that's what it takes. Appearance The Jack of Spades has spiky, dark brown hair that nearly appears black, and is in a style very similar to Zexion's. His eyes actually change color depending on his mood -- a common trait among the males in his family. The various colors are as follows: *Happy or excited = bright blue (imagine Roxas or Sora) *Sad or depressed = dull slate (think "Vexen") *Calm or apathetic = emerald green *Upset or frustrated = blood red (Vincent Valentine) *Bloodlust = sickening yellow (Chaos) He stands at 6'1, weighs roughly 250 lbs (muscle and bone, mind you), and is slightly muscular. In dim light, one could easily mistake him for Leon or Cloud in terms of build. Personality Jack of Spades is, generally speaking, a fairly easygoing, laid-back individual. He nearly always speaks his mind, and isn't shy about what he has to say -- evidenced by his somewhat foul language. Abilities The Jack of Spades is a Master of the Keyblade, although his alignment is in question. Even so, he has mastered some powers over both Light and Darkness, combining them into a new element he calls "Cosmic". Using these cosmic powers, Jack of Spades can manipulate energy to form walls, platforms, and ballistic weapons. Limit Breaks Jack of Spades' various Limit Breaks vary depending upon whether or not he is using one of his Forms. Forms Solar Form While in Solar Form, Jack of Spades' clothes turn golden yellow and he forms another scimitar from fire. His abilities in this form are primarily fire- and light-based, and it becomes stronger depending on the sun's position in the sky -- at high noon, for instance, Solar Form would be at its strongest, while at midnight, it would be weakest. This is, primarily, a melee-combat specialized form. Lunar Form The polar opposite of Solar Form, Lunar Form draws upon the powers of the moon rather than the sun. Its appearance is rather similar to Sora's Final Form, as are its powers. He cannot fly, glide, or levitate, but Jack of Spades has shown that he can walk up any surface -- even a waterfall -- and at any angle. He can also create platforms of dark/light energy that he uses to reach aerial enemies. World Forms *Atlantica = Jack of Spades doesn't change at all, he simply gains the ability to breathe underwater. *Halloween Town = Werewolf *Timeless River = his eyes remain unchanged, but the rest of him is monochrome. *Pride Lands = ???? Quotes Cutscenes "Ah, that's what I hate about you Light-aligned guys. You always assume that Darkness is a bad thing. I mean, just look at Xehanort's Heartless -- sure, he was a bad guy and made countless people lose their hearts and all that, but it's ultimately thanks to him that the door to Kingdom Hearts is permanently sealed from both sides. Now if that doesn't make him a good guy, however unintentionally so, then King Mickey was as bad as anybody you can imagine." "Queen of Hearts, on the authority of the true heir -- that's my sister, FYI -- I hereby depose you from the throne of Wonderland! And just so you know, I have the authority to kick as much ass as I have to in order to get you out of power, you fat tub of lard!" (To an unspecified member of La Lutte Pour Presque Rien) "Yeah, well, at least when Darkness screws you over, you kind of expected it. But Light... not so much." Battle "Solar Flare!" (Solar Flare) "I'll splatter your guts!" (Before using a Limit Break) "Fuck off!" (Finishing attack of a combo) Overview In general, Jack of Spades can be summed up in this equation: Axel's personality + Leon's build + a combination of Riku's, Leon's, and Lexaeus's fighting styles + Zexion's hair colored black + multichromotic eyes + Marluxia's and Zexion's cunning = Connor O'Jared, the Jack of Spades Category:Characters Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Nightverse Category:Keyblader